Known Bugs and Issues
This is a community resource for known bugs and issues in Planetside 2. Major Bugs & Issues *Occasionally, a player's screen will begin flashing and will eventually cause the game to crash. Cause: '''Unknown '''Workaround: '''Unknown *Weapons will occasionally stop doing damage, even while getting hitmarkers. '''Cause: '''Unknown '''Workaround: '''Relog *Motherboards with dynamic overclocking capabilities can cause a client desynch that mimics lag switching and causes frequent client crashes. '''Workaround: Disable the dynamic overclocking feature in the BIOS. *Game freezess upon redeploy * Sometimes when a player presses play, the game will crash Minor Bugs & Issues User Interface Bugs: *User interface occasionally gets stuck with exp gain/player killed name after killing and dying really fast. *Minimap occasionally shows control points flashing when no one is there. *Minimap occasionally does not show generators that are compromised/being overloaded. Vehicle Bugs: *When deployed, Sunderers will occasionally begin to slowly move up or down an incline. * After going out of Sunderers, there is a chance that you will fly up in the sky (higher than only 1000m, it goes to infinite). Class Bugs: *Jump Jet cert progression for the Light Assault does not increase the amount of fuel as advertised, except for levels 2 and 5. *Using the medic's nano-regen device will immediately show health at 100%. The device regenerates health as normal however the player is unable to see how much has been healed. (This is likely due to latency) *Sometimes using the repair tool on the engineer will not repair as fast as it should. The repair looks like it is going normally until you stop repairing. Then the health of what is being repaired drops to a fraction of what it should. (This may be due to client-side latency.) Weapon Bugs: *IRNV Scopes make cloaked objects (infiltrators/flashes) completely invisible. *C4 sometimes does no damage to players, vehicles, or turrets. Sometimes C4 disappears when thrown. *The NC15 Phoenix sometimes fires a rocket that is not guided and does not explode on impact. *When a carbine with under barrel grenade launcher (smoke and frag) is equipped and a deployable with a cool down is dropped (spawn beacon, ammo pack, turret etc.), the under barrel launcher is always re-equipped instead of the last weapon. HUD shows last weapon is selected and not under barrel grenade launcher. *Sometimes the under barrel smoke grenade launcher shoots grenades that do not release smoke. A grenade is still consumed. *Sometimes the underbarrel grenade launcher will do no damage after 10 meters and instead will bounce off the target. *Underbarrel grenade laucher does damage to player behind the spawn room shield when shoot at a certain point onto the shield. *The single fire mode on both the TMG-50 and the Flare cause massive screen shake. *Upon login, 1x Reflex sights are set too far forward on weapons and cause inaccuracy until resupplying. *The Corvus' single fire mode and the Equinox Burst have bullet drop. *Sometimes the game will say "intalling" even though its done. Spawn Bugs: *Triple (now generally only double) loading screen during redeploy (this has shown up since the release of the game, unconfirmed bug). *Sometimes players will spawn with no visible health bar or shield, despite both being full. This can be fixed by activating the class specific ability, being healed by a Medic, or taking damage. Statistic Bugs: *None, Hooray! Cosmetic Bugs: *Halloween helmet "Skull Blanc" shows glowing white dots on the player's screen. Resolved Bugs & Issues *Map does not show platoon color markers. All markers are gray. (Currently SOE is saying this is intentional EDIT: guess SOE was wrong about their own game) Only platoon colors are affected. Squad only teams will show colors correctly on map. *The Solstice SF does not properly record medals gained from kills. *Concussion grenades float in the air when thrown too close to the player who owns the grenade *Minimap occasionally places building objective markers in the wrong location upon entering or exiting vehicles. Resizing the map fixes this issue temporarily. *While flying an ESF, holding down the fire button while switching to rocket pods will cause 2x rocket pods to be fired. *(GU04) Flash no longer has sounds effects when using turbo. *Minimap often shows Generators/SCU destroyed when in fact they are repaired. *Some helmet customizations (notably the maniac helmets and light assault helmets released on 3/22/13) are having clipping issues with previously equipped cosmetics. *Reloading HUD indicator will often restart from the beginning multiple times during one reload. *Grenades occasionally freeze in midair, do not detonate, and can be clipped through by players. Grenade indicator appears to nearby players until they move out of range. *All weapon attachments in first person view disappear completely while under the effects of an Infiltrator cloak.